A Toast to Lost Loves
by Scourge The Hedgehog
Summary: Takes place in the Mirror Universe. Chekov comforts a lonely Mccoy. Sulu finds out as a jealous rage resurfaces old memories of a lost love. Second installment in Mirror Sulu X Mirror Chekov series. Takes place before the fourth MSXMM story.


**(Author's Note: This takes place after my first Mirror Sulu X Mirror Chekov story "My Master Sulu" and during the events of my Mirror Spock X Mirror Mccoy series. I will finalize the MSXMM series with a final story soon. The Mirror Sulu X Mirror Chekov series, which may or may not only be a three-parter, will take place during the events of the other, the final story combining the two series and the two couples together in one last story.)**

Scenes start in Chekov's quarters.

Chekov is in his bathroom as he enters his shower.

He turns it on as the water splashes onto his naked body.

The **"PROPERTY OF HIKARU SULU"** seal on the left side of his ribcage shines boldly.

Chekov thinks to himself as he shampoos his hair.

_"Ugh...Man, last night was rough...Nice to be in Sulu's good graces. Even if he does only think of me as a whore...It's a start."_

He washes his hair in the water as the foamy substance drains away.

He continues for at least five minutes, humming a Russian tune and then turning the water off.

He steps out of the shower, dries off with a towel, and then turns his attention to the brand seal on his rib.

_"'Property of Hikaru Sulu' indeed."_

He smiles slightly as he gets dressed.

Chekov puts on his clothes and soon leaves his quarters.

He enters the Turbolift as he stretches his arms.

"Deck Two."

The Turbolift moves as Chekov slinks against the wall.

_"Sigh...Maybe I should have pancakes today."_

The Turbolift stops as he exits and enters the Cafeteria.

Chekov goes to the Food Synthesizer and swipes the food slot into the slot as a small pancake platter with Orange Juice appears in front of him.

He spies a small, secluded table just waiting for him to sit.

As he walks over, platter in hand, he hears idle chatter.

"Did you hear what happened bewteen the Doctor and the Captain?"

"...But everybody knows that Mccoy belongs to Spock..."

"I heard the Captain's mad at the Doctor, never said why..."

"I heard Sulu's got a new toy..."

Chekov rolls his eyes as he sits at the isolated table, another isolated table housing Doctor Mccoy sitting to the right of it, who is also eating alone.

Chekov considers sitting with Mccoy, since he's been nice.

Chekov gets up and moves by the Doctor's table.

"Need someone to eat with?" Chekov asks, sitting next to the Doctor.

"You here to laugh at me, too?" Mccoy asks, irritated.

"For what?" Chekov asks.

"Oh, please." Mccoy says. "Ask any of these morons here and all you'll hear is about me almost being plowed by His Highness!"

Mccoy slinks in his chair in loneliness, pecking at his food and not saying anything.

"I don't judge." Chekov says. "But, didn't Spock save you?"

"Yeah, but now he's at that damn Research Station and I miss him...He's gonna be there for three more days..." Mccoy says.

"You aren't the only one with a love interest, you know." Chekov says.

Mccoy looks at him with a sarcastic brow furrow.

"And why should I care about anybody else's?" Mccoy asks.

Chekov looks around cautiously, then pulls the left side of his shirt up as the **"Property"** brand seal comes into Mccoy's view.

Mccoy looks and gives Chekov a happy smirk.

"So he didn't kill you after all..." Mccoy says. "Speakin' of Sulu, where is the snake-eyed sadist anyway?"

"Probably on the Bridge." Chekov says. "His shift starts earlier than mine."

"Sigh...Well, at least you have somebody right now." Mccoy says.

"Hey, I miss my guy, too" Chekov says. "But at least you know yours'll come back. Mine might kill me one day, and I'll let him."

Mccoy's face lightens up ever so slightly.

Chekov raises his Orange Juice glass.

"To lovers." Chekov says, inviting Mccoy to toast.

Mccoy picks up a glass next to him.

"And their invevitable returns." Mccoy replies.

The two clink glasses an the P.A. blares.

"ALL BRIDGE STAFF REPORT FOR DUTIES."

"Well, I've gotta go." Chekov says. "If you need somebody to hang out with later..."

Mccoy gives Chekov a suspicious look.

"You better not be askin' what I think your'e asking."

Chekov chuckles.

"Never." Chekov says. "I'm somebody else's property, remember? I meant as friends."

"Thanks for your'e offer, kid. But I'm fine." Mccoy says. "Maybe some other time, though."

Chekov takes his tray and prepares to leave.

"...Your'e a pretty nice kid, you know that?" Mccoy says. "Just try not to let it get you assassinated, ok?"

Chekov nods and leaves for duty.

Mccoy lays back in his chair.

_"Maybe I was wrong, Spock..." _He thinks to himself. _"Maybe the two of us aren't the only kind people on this hellhole of a ship..."_

* * *

Scenes switch to the Bridge.

The day goes relatively smoothly for Chekov and the Enterpirse crew.

Just a day of wandering, waiting for General Komack to give them their next assignment.

Chekov mans his controls while occasionally glancing at Sulu, who, oddly, does not return the glances or even say anything.

He even whispers Sulu's name to no avail.

Upon the end of the shift, Sulu is the first to get up from his station.

Before Chekov even realizes, a knife finds it's way near his throat.

"Meet me in my quarters, NOW." Sulu says angrily. "And you better have a good excuse ready."

Captain Kirk walks up to Sulu.

"Hey, hey. Take that outside." Kirk says.

"Oh, piss off, Kirk." Sulu says, and storms off.

Kirk looks at Chekov.

"What's his problem?" He asks the Navigator.

"Hell if I knew, Captain." Chekov says.

"Get outta here." Kirk says.

Chekov leaves the Bridge and enters the Turbolift.

"Deck Three."

Many possibilities of reasoning enter Chekov's mind.

_"Is this cause I chatted with the Doctor? Or have I done something wrong? Oh, I could really use a Vodka right about now!"_

The Turbolift arrives at Deck Three as he passes Sick bay and takes the left path over to Sulu's quarters.

The hallways seem awfully deserted and quiet...as if the very ship knew that something was going to happen.

He hesitantly presses the door chime.

"Get in here." Sulu says from behind the door.

Chekov enters the quarters as he sees Sulu eyeing him dangerously.

He was pissed, alright.

"Computer, seal the door." Sulu says.

"AFFIRMATIVE. DOOR NOW SEALED."

"I-Is something troubling you, Mr. Hikaru?" Chekov asks.

"You better believe it, Navigator." Sulu says, walking towards Chekov closely, menacingly, an unfeeling smile on his lips. "One of my spies tell me you and Doctor Mccoy were getting awfully chummy this morning in the Cafeteria."

"He was sad cause Spock was assigned to that reasearch station...He was lonely, Hikaru...I was just comforting him. Nothing more." Chekov says.

"That's not what my spy says." Sulu says. "According to him, you showed him something. What was it?"

"I just showed him the brand you gave me." Chekov says, lifting a portion of his shirt to point to his brand. "I wanted him to know that he wasn't the only one missing his lover."

Sulu pins Chekov against the wall, placing the egde of his knife right near Chekov's Adam's Apple.

Any deeper, and blood would trickle out.

"How do I know that, Navigator?" Sulu says, tensing up, growling. "How do I know it wasn't something else?"

"Youre acting jealous, Hikaru." Chekov says. "I was just-"

"I'M NOT BEING JEALOUS, RYUHEI!" Sulu says, yelling at the top of his lungs. "YOU DID THINGS FOR THAT MAN! I...I..."

Sulu stares at the knife by Chekov's throat in shock.

"W-What am I doing?" Sulu says, pulling the knife back. "I..."

"Hikaru...?" Chekov says, attempting to embrace the man.

Sulu instinctively backs away.

"You did nothing wrong..." Chekov says.

"Yes...Yes, I have." Sulu says, his voice nervous, his hands shaking violently. "Your'e my lov- I mean, whore. I should know you wouldn't do anything with anybody else. You don't have the guts...or the wisdom...Plus you know I'd kill both you and the other person if you did."

"Exactly." Chekov says. "But, who's Ryuhei?"

Sulu calms down and sits on his bed, staring at his knife.

"H-Hikaru...?" Chekov starts. "Please..."

"Sigh...Sit down..." Sulu says, ushering for Pavel to sit next to him.

Chekov does so as he holds Sulu's hand in comfort.

Scenes switch to a narrative as Sulu explains his situation, events happening when he describes them.

"Back when I was on Terra, I had a lover named Ryuhei." Sulu says. "He was just as obedient and kind then as you are now. He was my best friend, since my parents didn't approve of my...sexuality, let's call it. Me and him loved each other deeply. One day I saw him kissing an older man. I killed the man and attacked Ryuhei in a rage. He claimed I was acting jealous. I asked him why, and he said...'I got tired of playing with you.' My sight went red. I didn't even realize until after he uttered those words that I had stabbed him in his heart. He died within minutes. I later found out that somebody was watching Ryuhei that day. I tried catching the spy, but I lost him. Turns out Ryuhei had ties to local Yakuza and was paying a debt he owed them by granting them sexual favors. I guess he didn't want me to get tied up with them, so he was trying to get me away from there. Ever since that day, I've found love to be a pathetic feeling. I deluded myself into thinking that loving somebody would get them killed...by me. I abandoned all instances of love and became cold-hearted to break apart from others, and, in turn, protect them. When my spy told me about you and Mccoy, I got angry, cause it reminded me of that day...Of Ryuhei..."

"I-I had no idea." Chekov says.

"You should avoid me from now on." Sulu says. "Or I might kill you. Whether I know it or not. Leave me, now."

"Never." Chekov says. "I am your'e lover...and dare I say it, friend. I'm sure you've got your'e reasons for being the way you are, and I'm aware of that. Remember when you branded me with the iron? I intend to remain the property of Hikaru Sulu, so you needn't worry."

"But..." Sulu says.

"And as your'e property, you can do whatever you want with me. That includes killing me." Chekov says, taking Sulu's hand in his. "I know it might sound like obsession to most, Hikaru...But, that's the way it is. "

Sulu just looks at Pavel, shocked.

"And as for this...Ryuhei." Chekov says. "I'm sure he'd have understood were he alive today. Don't blame yourself for it. It wasn't your'e fault."

Sulu immediately plunges himself into Chekov's chest, sobs pouring out of his eyes.

"I killed my only friend, Pavel!" Sulu says. "My jealousy took him from me!"

"There, there." Chekov says, hugging Sulu as he continues crying. "It's alright...I'm here...Let it all out..."

Sulu cries for over twenty minutes in audible sobs, Chekov never letting go.

Sulu eventually calms down and parts from Chekov.

Sulu avoids Chekov's gaze.

"I...I've shown you a side of myself nobody has ever seen before..." Sulu says. "And I expect it to stay that way..."

"I know, I know...Our little secret." Chekov says, making a zipping motion on his lips.

"I'm sorry I was spying on you." Sulu says, finally looking at Chekov. "It's the way I am...I can never be too careful."

"I know." Chekov says. "But you need to learn to trust me...Ok?"

"It'll take me time..." Sulu says, "But i'll learn."

Chekov looks at Sulu as the man slinks down in sadness.

"Do you want to be alone right now?" Chekov asks. "I could..."

"NO!" Sulu says, reaching for Pavel's hand, taking his hand into the other's. "I...I mean, no. Please...sleep with me again tonight...I can't be alone...Not tonight..."

Chekov nods as hs embraces Sulu passionately.

Sulu looks him in the eyes.

"I...um...I lo-"

Chekov places a finger over Sulu's mouth.

"I know...You don't have to say it."Chekov says, as he plants a kiss on Sulu's lips.

Sulu replies in kind as he shoves his tongue into Chekov's mouth.

Chekov does nothing, allowing Sulu to do whatever he wanted with him.

Sulu pushes Chekov against the bed and takes his discarded knife.

He initially tries to put it back, but Chekov stops him.

"Were you going to use it?" Chekov asks.

Sulu nods meekly.

"I was considering it...a bit..." Sulu says, regaining some of his composure. "But I'll only use it if I choose to kill you, so..."

"If you feel the need to cut me, just do it." Chekov says. "I AM yours, after all..."

Sulu smiles as his face lightens.

"Your'e right..." Sulu says, pretending to be smug. "Just a small cut...maybe here?"

He places the knife nearby Chekov's right cheek.

Chekov nods.

"Go ahead..." Chekov says. "You don't have to ask..."

Sulu punctures Chekov's cheek as the wound turns red.

He cuts down slightly as Chekov winces from the pain.

The cut is no longer than Sulu's own scar.

Sulu immediately rushes off of Chekov and hurries to his bathroom.

He comes back with a cloth and Band-Aids as he patches up the wound by placing the cloth over the wound and placing the Band-Aids over the cloth, the sticky ends holding together.

"You ok?" Sulu asks.

"Yes, yes." Chekov says. "Stings a bit, but I'm none the worse for wear."

"Why'd you let me do that?" Sulu says, curious. "And don't use the 'i'm yours' excuse again!"

"Well, that's pretty much the only reason." Chekov says.

"You really do make a fine whore...Turn it into a profession and you'd be rich..." Sulu says.

"Nah..." Chekov says. "Your'e the only man I'd rather serve, anyway."

"Good." Sulu says, smiling. "Cause I'll kill any other guy who tries to take you."

"Not if I castrate him first." Chekov says.

Sulu and Chekov simply look at each other as they eventually fall asleep, their hands melded.

Chekov is secured onto Sulu's chest as Sulu is asleep with his head resting on top of Chekov's, his knife resting by Chekov's throat.

The bandages fall off of Chekov's cheek as a healing scar is seen on his right cheek.

And Chekov had never been more comfortable in his life than in that moment.


End file.
